


倒车入库

by zepto



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zepto/pseuds/zepto
Relationships: Fan Zhendong/Zhou Yu
Kudos: 5





	倒车入库

回国后头一件事吃饭，在国外流浪一圈回来都饿狠了，想念大排档跟涮火锅。国内现在最安全，百废待兴，餐饮业尤甚，点菜就送，送水果拼盘又送临期啤酒，按人头送。樊振东被周雨熏陶惯了，想着不喝白不喝，加上明天没训练，喝完自己这瓶又把周雨那瓶开了。周雨没法喝，他开车。  
不能喝酒就吃菜，胃不好吃不得太辣，清汤锅里捞出来雪花肥牛，放到嘴里烫的直抽气，脑门鼻尖冒汗。扯了扯领口，露出一截寸土寸金的锁骨，上面同样覆着薄薄一层汗。樊振东吃不下了，他本来就对周雨没啥抵抗力，更何况这隔了不知道多长时间。二十来岁大小伙子谁还没点需求，周雨喝汤，舌头舔过嘴唇，喉结上下一滚，他心也跟着一跳。  
“雨哥，你吃饱了吗？”  
周雨心想不应该啊，也没见他怎么吃，这么快就饱了？刚想问，抬眼撞上对方视线，心里登时明白了个大概。说不想，那是不可能的。于是胡乱又吃了几口便抽纸擦嘴，动作里带了些自暴自弃的风情。  
为保障安全，防止樊振东乱来，不许他坐副驾。往他手里塞了个橙子让他后排剥橙子吃去。  
车内的密闭空间里，橙子香甜的味道混杂着酒气弥漫开来，薰得周雨脸红心热。  
车停在露天停车场里，靠墙的位置，倒车入库一把完成，半点没挂着蹭着。  
周雨下车检查一番觉得很满意，敲敲车窗让樊振东下来，刚在车上半天没动静八成是睡着了。  
门一开，樊振东伸手，周雨以为他是要拉，没想到自己被一把拽进去，扑到人怀里。  
樊振东在他嘴唇上啄了一下，让他进来，跨坐在他身上。关了门，献宝一般把剥好的橙子喂到他嘴里，如果不是下面顶着自己周雨真要把他当纯良无害的乖仔了。  
还没咽干净，樊振东急匆匆凑上来吻他，一手搂腰一手扣着他毛茸茸的后脑勺，舌尖顶着舌尖，橙子汁水趁机流下，又甜又黏。  
“雨哥，你亲亲我呢。”  
小孩撒娇，周雨把剩下的几瓣橙子放到一边，捧着他的脸吻他。小孩手得了空，从衣服下摆伸进去，顺着腰线往上摸，一寸一寸。抚到背上下了点力气，上半身贴在一起，心跳杂乱无章。他凑到周雨耳边，吐息湿热：“就在这，行吗？”  
是个征求的问句，但怎么看怎么没有商量的余地。周雨图方便穿了个宽松的大裤衩，此时正给他省事。手从裤管里伸进去，内裤拽下来，握住勃起的茎身。又凑过去亲他，热切又赤诚。手上的工夫一点没耽误，轻轻揉着睾丸，沿着那条中缝，试着按了按后面柔软的入口，好半天才进去一个指节。  
抽出来，从中央扶手箱里拿出润滑剂跟避孕套。周雨惊讶，问他什么时候放进去的，樊振东嘿嘿笑着不说话，又去亲他。周雨后仰着，裤子被褪下来，焐热了的润滑粘着手指上往里送，樊振东极有耐心地开拓着，直到一声仓促变调的惊呼使他后背绷紧又放松。  
周雨帮他戴上套，扶着他的阴茎慢慢往下坐，一点一点地吞没。润滑与扩张做得很好，前半截没多少阻碍，但是再往里有点吃力。虽然熟习彼此的身体，但毕竟那么久没有如此深入。樊振东有些着急，顶了下腰，周雨抽一口冷气，眉毛皱在一起。知道弄疼了，赶忙道歉，但可能这种情况下道歉实在是没什么诚意，只能摩挲着他的大腿，黏黏糊糊说：“你放松点嘛。”  
整根没进去之后，周雨把头垂在樊振东肩上喘气。樊振东被窒息的热和紧致包裹着，不敢轻举妄动，手又抚上对方的阴茎，在顶端马眼上慢慢打圈。周雨压抑的声音从嗓子里滑出来，流到空气中。  
“现在可以了吗？”他轻轻咬着周雨的耳朵，又轻轻抬胯。  
周雨点头，一个短促的“嗯”中途变调。忍耐令人崩溃，樊振东握着他的腰往里顶弄。  
樊振东了解他，刚刚又试探过，托着周雨的臀部往上抬，只留龟头卡在穴口，然后更深地顶入，换来一阵颤栗和难耐的呻吟，几近呜咽。  
又抬头去亲他，手托在他腋下，拇指隔着布料揉搓胸前的凸起，一躲就被更用力地进入。他想去摸自己，然而一松手就往下滑，只能紧紧抓着樊振东的肩头，哀哀的抽噎碎在唇齿间，和着津液吞咽下去，来不及咽下去的便流出来，混进好月光里。  
此刻樊振东已经没了耐性，托着他的大腿加快了频率加大了力度。周雨失掉平衡，上半身伏在他身上，下面夹紧了他。  
“你放松点儿。”樊振东哑着嗓子，拍了拍他的屁股。周雨一抖，又收紧了些，搞得他差点当场缴械。  
“你……你轻点儿，慢……慢点……”  
樊振东往下挪了挪，胳膊绕过他的腿弯撑着他的腰，让他靠在椅背上。放缓了速度，抽出来再没进去，磨过敏感点。周雨一阵阵的颤栗，伸手要去抚慰自己，被樊振东握住手腕，然后朝自己的方向一带，又栽到他怀里，更加深入了一些。  
樊振东加快了动作，把周雨的声音撞得断断续续，阴茎前端浸出的液体在他身上留下水线，然后乳白色的液体一汩一汩地涌出来，滴落在他身上。  
周雨大口大口喘着气，身子是软的，然而身体里还有根硬东西杵在里面。恢复点精力后周雨动了动屁股，“你快点。”  
樊振东报复性地顶了一下，得到一声惊呼。他抬头去蹭周雨的下巴，亲昵地撒娇：“雨哥，你转过去好不好。”  
伏在椅背上，肩胛骨撑起来，樊振东扶住他的腰，叠在他背上快速抽动着，歪过头低头轻轻舔舐他的耳廓，一声声喊他的名字，周雨，周雨……  
还埋在里面，没有退出，樊振东亲环着他的腰亲吻他脊背，身体的连接处微微跳动。  
外面明月普照，虫鸣窸窣。天地浩大，此刻只有两个人。


End file.
